Alex Wolftail
Alex Wolftail '(アレックス・ウルフテイ''Arekkusu Urufuteir) is a tall, quiet, and sometimes out going guy. He has learned Phoenix Slayer Magic from his father who he learned it from a pheonix . He can be confusing but helpful in many ways. His father vanished from his home suddenly one day and then he set out to find him to learn more about Phoenix Slayer Magic and what he was. He ventured away from his home and started a new life in Genosha and soon with the Phantom Breaker Guild. Upon entering the town of Genosha he was poor, he had little to no money. He soon collapsed of starvation in front of the Phantom Breaker Guild. When he awoke he was surrounded by the guild's members. He was frightened and summoned his bow to make them back away then he looked at the master who was inching closer to him. Alex soon shot a shadow bomb only to be blocked by the master's hand. After moments passed Alex cooled down and talked to the master. On and on they talked about Alex's life and his struggle and the master offered him to be apart of the Phantom Breaker Guild and so now Alex is forever greatful to Master Juyapura and now has found a purpose in life. Appearance He is tall, muscular, and has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket with black jeans, with a burgandy colored shirt. He also wears a necklace that his mom and dad gave to him. He currently inscribed his guild's symbol on his necklace. He likes to keeps his hands taped. His guild symbol is covered beneath his tape on his right hand and it is a steel blue color. He currently has a little bit of a tan. Personality He is the Jack of All Trades. He can be calm, nervous, friendly, distant, etc. depending on what he is feeling. (He has a bipolar issue). He is pretty much always lazy but he will do a lot for his friends. One thing that gets him in a good mood is food. He also likes a girl named Kat Aura but he doesn't know if she likes him back. History He has always been looked over by his mom closely so his powers can be contained while people often avoided him. One day his father has taught him Phoenix Slayer Magic that a pheonix had taught him. He practiced day in and day out but one day his father left. He soon began to search for his father by himself trying to learn more about Pheonix Slayer Magic and himself. Magic & Abilities Alex is the Shadow Pheonix Slayer. He can absorb the Shadow element by touch and He can produce shadow's and mold them anyway he wants. His only weakness is girls because he is too soft on them..they can take advantage of him easily. His eyes can also see far off distances (up to 1mile away). He has Immense strength and speed and is pretty intellegent at times but his main ability is to fly. '''Wrath Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Scream: '''The user takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of shadows out of their mouth. *'Shadow Phoenix's Winged Clash: The user launches himself at the opponent and creates phoenix wings from the arms and makes them crash into the opponent. *'Shadow Phoenix's Katana: '''The user summons a katana made of shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Clone: The user creates a clone of himself out of shadows to help him fight (can only summon 1) *'Shadow Phoenix's Bullet Feathers: '''The user shoots out shadow feathers as fast as bullets for long ranged projectile attacks. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Bomb: 'The user creates a bomb that can be thrown and can explode and damage anything it touches. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Fist: 'The user creates shadows around his fist for punching. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Kick: 'The user creates shadows around his feet for kicking. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Sheild: 'The user creates a sheild made out of shadows. Advanced Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Room: 'The user creates a room so dark that no one can see *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow-port: 'The user can teleport in a limited distance using the shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Drill: 'The user creates a huge drill and shoots it at the opponent. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rise: 'The user makes shadows shoot up from the ground like volcanos. Pheonix Force Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades: 'The user summons to large scimitars that can break mountains. *'Shadow Phoenix's Judgement: 'The user creates a giant sphere that can be thrown and will destroy anything in its path. *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Scream: 'Stronger variant of the Shadow Pheonix's Scream. Royal Pheonix Spells: *'Royal Shadow Phoenix's Splash: 'The user creates a huge shadow phoenix that will splash down on opponents. *'Royal Shadow Rush: '''The user covers himself in shadows and his speed and strength is increased for an all out barrage of punches and kicks. Trivia Category:Male Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Phantom Breaker